A Kiss To Build A Dream Upon
by Wanna Be Abby
Summary: The NCIS team take time out at an unusual occasion. Sparks fly in all directions, and a few truths are spoken. A bit KIBBS, McAbby, and TATE something for everyone! 9th and final chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own NCIS, or anything like it (sadly). I didn't invent the characters just enjoy the manipulation! Frankly if I can't have control over my own life, why should anyone else? I am not making any money out of this, it's written purely for entertainment purposes. But if you like, let me know?**

Er, I can't think of a good reason why I started this one off - the voices made me do it! Actually I think it was slightly inspired by the Sue Thomas FBEye ep where the guys were being raffled off for Charity and Lucy and Tara "bought" Jack for Sue. I thought then if the FBI can do it, would NCIS?

And when Gibbs and Kate went undercover in the USMC recruiting office, and he scrubbed up so well - plus Tony's comment of Gibbs' entire wardrobe coming en masse from Sears, I wondered would there ever be an occasion that would get Gibbs out of his usual sartorial elegance (t-he!) into something more formal? Hence, a story is born Ladies and Gentlemen...

Plus – Know Your Dog wanted to "see" Tony in a tux!

Reviews are more than welcome, but please make your criticism constructive. Consider this your Advent present guys!

* * *

The night was balmy, and the stars twinkled in a sky seemingly made of bluest velvet above Virginia. Soft music could be heard, coming from inside a large red brick building. All the windows were open to let cool air in, and as you came closer to the sound you could see the gentle breeze moving the decorations hanging from the ceiling moving almost in time to the strains from the orchestra.

Tony DiNozzo stepped out of his car and straightened his jacket. Checking that his shoes were still spotless and his hair still swept back from his forehead, he took a minute to take in the scene. Gala Night was the big social event of the calendar; everyone from all the government agencies was encouraged to attend from the highest levels. Somehow Tony had managed to claim "previous engagements" for the proceeding few years, but this year the whole team had decided that they would attend en masse.

Kate had kicked the idea off...

"Hey guys - who else is going to the Gala next month?"

Tony glanced up from his work. "Why? You're not going are you?"

"I am actually, yes! Why - does that surprise you?"

"Kinda. I didn't think it would be your bag..."

Kate raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "Tony, you'll never know what's my bag!"

"Doesn't stop my trying though Kate!"

McGee nervously coughed.

"Yes Proby?" Tony swung his chair round to look at McGee.

"All I was going to say was, it is for charity. I think it sounds like a good occasion to support."

"Well said!" Kate threw him a dazzling smile that made Tony jealous. Why didn't she ever smile like that at him?

"Anyway", continued Kate, "Abby and I have already discussed it and we have decided to go. So, Tim, I imagine you'll be joining us?"

McGee coloured. "Er, well, Abby had mentioned I should dust off my tux"

"You have a tuxedo!" Tony was amazed "Why would you have one in your wardrobe?"

"Tony! That is no business of yours!" Kate scowled at him.

"And is it any worry of yours Kate?" Gibbs suddenly growled from behind them.

"Boss!" Tony instantly jumped up "Kate is trying to persuade us to attend the gala night next month!"

Gibbs turned to Kate who smiled brightly at him. "Yes Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked at her, trying to keep the disapprovingly look on his face, but eventually giving up. Somehow, no matter how hard he tried; he was finding it harder and harder to stay mad for any amount of time with Caitlin Todd.

"So, I suppose this means you and Abby with be raiding town for a new outfit?"

Kate wasn't really that surprised that Gibbs knew both she and Abby were planning on going. It's like he picks up information by osmosis, she thought.

"More than likely!" she replied.

"Humph" Gibbs went to his desk and sat sipping his coffee, switching his computers on and opening up his desk drawers.

"I was just about to say I think it would be good if we all went to the Gala" Kate announced, "Like a team night out?"

"Well, seeing as Abby is going with you, Kate, and Proby is tagging along as the token male, I think we are adequately represented - don't you Boss?" Tony leant back in his chair, secure in the knowledge that any Gala wasn't Gibbs' scene.

Kate turned in her chair and looked expectantly at their boss.

Gibbs found himself feeling slightly uncomfortable at this attention. To cover this, he struck a few keys on his computer and took another drink of his cooling coffee.

"Gibbs?" Kate was now standing up leaning on the filing cabinet that stood between their desks.

He cleared his throat. "What makes you think I keep a dress uniform in my wardrobe Kate?"

"Well, you did manage to fill that Marine Corps Recruiting Sgt's dress uniform well enough." Kate deliberately kept her expression neutral, but inside was grinning.

Tony watched her, and fumed inside. She had never commented on what he wore, not even his Armani suit or hand stitched Italian shoes - and what woman didn't notice shoes!

It was the uniform, he decided. Most women couldn't resist a man in uniform. His brief time in the Police department as a uniformed cop had taught him that. Still, he had to admit Kate had looked particularly good in her USMC uniform...

He switched his attention back to the woman who prayed on his mind and her current attentions to their boss.

"Hi Guys!" Abby came striding into the office, pigtails bouncing as she came down the corridor. "Hey Kate - you still up for that dress fitting tonight?"

Gibbs, Tony and McGee all spun in their chairs to look at their colleague who had the grace to blush.

"S-s-sure Abby - how's your outfit coming along?"

"Sweet! Just got the corset to arrive and I'm there!"

"Corset!" All three men nearly fell off their respective chairs.

"And why not?" Abby fluttered hey eyelashes coquettishly at the men waggled her fingertips at Kate and walked back the way she had come.

"So, guys - you made up your minds yet?" Kate asked.

"Hmm, well, it could be fun I guess - when's the date?" Tony tried to make it sound as casual as he could as he tapped at his Palm Pilot. Kate told them the date - a Saturday night three weekends away.

"Well, right now my schedule seems to be open - barring better offers." Tony mused.

Kate's desk phone went off, and she hurried to answer it.

"Abby? Hi!" she paused, "Okay, I'll ask, standby"

She turned to the men.

"Guys - anyone mind if we include Ducky and Jimmy Palmer in this?"

"No, the more the merrier!" McGee grinned.

"It'd be worth it to see Ducky cut a rug!" Tony grinned, "Sure!"

"Gibbs?" Kate asked.

"Makes no odds to me, I won't be there." Gibbs shrugged and returned to his screen.

Kate was disappointed, but resolved to have both Abby and Ducky work on him later.

"Abby - you still there? Uh-huh - no problem!"

Downstairs, Abby grinned.

"Cool! Hey, did I hear Gibbs say he wasn't in?"

Kate sighed down the line, "He did." Her voice dropped several decibels "Can you and Ducky work your magic?"

"Leave it to the Dream Team!" Abby promised.

She rung off and hurried through to Autopsy, Ducky's domain. The doors slid open to show Jimmy Palmer taking hurried notes as Ducky performed a physical exam on the team's current case.

"You see how the lungs are filled with liquid?" Ducky was saying, but his eye was caught by Abby's frantic waving, "Ah, Abigail, my dear. How can we assist you?"

"Ducky? Jimmy? I come bearing an invitation! How would you both like to come to the Gala next month with the rest of the team?"

Jimmy looked crestfallen, "Oh, I can't! I'm away on vacation!"

Ducky stripped off his gloves and went to look in his diary. "Well," he said, leafing through the pages, "I think I can! Is it a black tie affair?"

"Yes!" Abby cried, "There's a full orchestra and dancing - it sounds great!"

"I positively look forward to it!" the M.E. smiled, "Will you save me a dance?"

Abby grinned at him; "You are so sweet Ducky! Of course - do you waltz?"

"My dear - I am known for it!" and without preamble, Ducky bowed to Abby and held out his hand.

She giggled and took his outstretched fingers, curtseying as she did. Ducky drew her into a Waltz hold and hummed a tune as they spun round the lab.

"I didn't realise this was a dance studio!" Kate was also smiling as she walked through the doors.

"Caitlin - I hope you will reserve an old man a dance?" Ducky said as Abby performed a complex spin out of their dance embrace.

"Sure! Ducky, I need a favour"

"If I can, of course."

"It's Gibbs."

"Ah. Well, that may be difficult - what is the problem?"

"The whole team are coming to the Gala now - I take it you and Jimmy are involved now?"

"I can't, but Ducky can" Jimmy said.

"Oh, that's a shame. Still, Ducky, if you can that's great. Trouble is, Gibbs is saying he won't join in."

"Well, Jethro isn't known for his fancy footwork you know Kate. You know he'd much rather spend time working on his boat?"

"He got every other damn day for that! Would you and Abby work your charms on him? Please?"

"Why so intent on his attendance Caitlin?" Ducky looked at her.

"Well, it's a team thing, and I really think it would do him good. Besides, we all need to kick back, and who knows, he might enjoy himself" Kate fought not to blush. What she wanted to say was, "I really would like to see Gibbs in a tux, see how he scrubs up, and I want to dance with him. I want him to ask me to dance and be spun round the room in his arms while music plays and the stars shine down on us" - but its hardly the sort of thing you say to your colleagues!

Ducky raised a disbelieving eyebrow at Abby who grinned back at him.

"Kate, leave it with us. I'm sure we can persuade him. As you say, it would be shame for the team as a whole group not to attend."

Kate smiled brightly at the older man. "Ducky, thank you!" She breezed out of the lab, a spring in her step.

Abby and Ducky smiled at each other as they watched her go.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Usual Disclaimer:I don't own NCIS, or anything like it (sadly). I didn't invent the characters just enjoy the manipulation! Frankly if I can't have control over my own life, why should anyone else? I am not making any money out of this, it's written purely for entertainment purposes. But if you like, let me know?**

Thanks for the reviews folks, hope you enjoy Chapter 2 as much...

* * *

It was the week before the Gala. 

Kate had studiously not mentioned the evening coming up, Gibbs wasn't quite the social animal as the whole team was aware, and Kate knew she risked inflaming his wrath if she kept bringing it up.

Abby had assembled her outfit; Kate had been privy to a viewing the previous evening when Abby had turned up at her apartment with a garment bag.

"Hey girl!"

"Hey Abs - what do I owe the pleasure? Oh! Is that your outfit?"

"Uh-huh, I thought we could trade a viewing?"

"Come on in!"

Abby had walked into Kate's living room and laid her clothes on the back of the sofa. "So, did your dress get sorted out?"

Kate's dress was a triumph - at least according to Abby that was. Kate still wasn't sure about it, but had let herself be swayed. She figured she might never get another chance to show the guys she worked with that she could pull off stunning. They were so used to seeing her in her workaday clothes; she was almost looking forward to seeing the look of surprise in their eyes when she entered the room.

"Yes - but I want to see yours first"

"Okay - where can I change?"

Kate offered Abby her spare room - she utilised it as a study but it was almost a spill over for her wardrobe. Abby grabbed her bag and Kate went to make some coffee.

After a while, Abby called out, "Ready?"

"As I'm ever!" Kate replied

Abby threw open the door and sauntered into the living room.

"So? Whatcha think?" she twirled, snapping open the black lace fan she had on her wrist and delicately wafting her face.

"Wow! Abby, that's fantastic!" Kate was so impressed.

Abby had gone for the full Victorian gown - in deep burgundy with little frills from the skirt waist down to the ground. The hem was slightly raised at the front of the dress, allowing Abby to walk more easily and showing off her heeled button boots. The top of the dress was closely fitted to her torso, with lace cap sleeves, and an modest ruched neckline - modest for Abby that was. Abby had teamed her outfit with long black evening gloves up past her elbows. She grinned at Kate's reaction.

"Hey, you wait till I get my hair done! I'm having it all piled on top of my head with a few arty stray bits here" she said as she scooped her hair up and pulled a few tendrils around her face.

"Abby, you look fantastic! Its gorgeous - where did you find it?" Kate walked around her friend, marvelling at the flow of the material and the fit of the dress.

"A little place I know - now what about yours?" Abby hustled Kate into her room and shut the door, calling; "You're not coming out till you put that dress on!"

Ten minutes later Kate peered nervously round the living room door.

"Look, I'm still not sure about this you know..."

"Nonsense Kate, you look fantastic. Tony will eat you alive!"

"That's not really the look I was going for!" Kate retorted, but she stepped into the room and, blushing, gave a slow turn.

"So?" she asked her friend.

"Wow! And Wow again!" Abby sat down heavily on the sofa.

Kate blushed and smoothed imaginary wrinkles from the material. How had this happened? She thought. I was going for simple and yet stylish, and Abby talked me into this, nearly $200 worth of dress!

The dress was sky blue, and reached to the floor with an elegant fishtail hem. The scoop neckline hinted at Kate's décolletage and flattered her shoulders. The material had a slight shimmer to it, so as Kate moved it caught the eye like sunshine on the sea. That was what had drawn Kate to the dress and once she had it on in the changing room she couldn't bear not to have it. She had teamed it high-heeled silver sandals.

"You don't think it's too much?" She asked her friend.

"Kate, you are going to have them speechless!" Abby clapped her hands in excitement.

"Now, you've booked your hair and manicure haven't you?" Kate asked her.

"Yes. Stop fussing! I'm meeting you there at 1400 hours tomorrow afternoon." Abby looked at her watch. "Man, I have to go. Listen – call me at lunchtime and we'll meet early? Discuss tactics?"

With that she whirled back into Kate's spare room to change. Kate sighed and went to her room to carefully remove and hang her dress on the back of her door.

The spare room door opened,

"Kate, I'll let myself out - see you tomorrow!" and with that Abby was gone.

Kate sat on the edge of her bed, in her jeans and T-shirt. She knew she really needed to paint her toenails, but she reached for her jewellery box and started to choose earrings and a necklace to finish her outfit off. She settled on a silver pair of drop earrings, and her simple silver cross that she always wore, deciding to keep things simple to compliment her dress.

As she started to paint her nails a soft shimmery pink, she thought about her motives for taking such care in her preparations. Oh, sure, some of it was pride in herself: she worked out, made sure she ate the right things, well, mostly, took time over her appearance. She was a professional woman and she was aware much of her professionalism was portrayed by the clothes she wore and the way she looked.

Tomorrow night was something different though. The team had been out for takeout while they were deep into an investigation and even for a few nights in a local bar, but nothing as dressy as this. She sighed as she reviewed her colleagues who would be there:

Ducky was clearly looking forward to it; she smiled as she recalled the scene of Abby and the M.E. waltzing round the lab that was the Englishman's domain. Kate knew he had had to make arrangements for a help to keep an eye on his elderly mother, which was not an easy thing to do she realised.

Abby and McGee, who she really must remember to call Tim more often. Abby was excited about this occasion, but Tim was a bit apprehensive about all the formalities. Kate knew he would be fine with Abby to guide him through the first awkward moments.

Tony, well, Tony was born for social events like this, she thought ruefully. He would charm all the women he danced with and tease Kate for her outfit in a good-natured way. Kate chastised herself for thinking too long and hard about how good Tony would look in his tux. She knew he loved old movies, but who would he model himself on? Cary Grant? James Stewart? She shook herself, annoyed at going off on a tangent about him - something she found herself doing more of late.

It was a shame Gibbs couldn't, sorry, _wouldn't_ be there. Abby and Ducky had both tried repeatedly, but he had said "no" so many times, they had given up before his annoyance factor really kicked in. She sighed. Kate had this image in her mind about how Gibbs would look in a tux, and now she would never find out. Wiggling her toes she decided they were dry enough and went to get a book she wanted to finish before tomorrow.

Had she known that across town, Gibbs was standing in his basement, looking at the tux he had just rented for the following night, or that Tony was standing in his apartment, putting another polish on his dress shoes, it would not have calmed the nerves already starting to flutter in her stomach...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Usual disclaimer applies:I don't own NCIS, or anything like it (sadly).I am not making any money out of this, it's written purely for entertainment purposes.**

Thank you once again for the kind reviews - I hope you continue to enjoy...

* * *

_It was the night of the gala..._

Tony DiNozzo stood looking in his bedroom mirror, appraising his appearance. After several minutes he decided he was happy with what he saw and picking up his keys and gift, left his apartment and headed for the Gala.

-------------------

Dr Donald Mallard brushed imaginary lint off his dinner jacket. "Mother?" he said as he walked into the living room, "I'm off now, remember?"

He winced at his choice of words. At 96 and with her memory riddled by Alzheimer's, his Mother would have loved to remember anything, let alone her son going out for the evening.

She smiled beatifically at him, sat in her favourite wingback chair, surrounded by her pack of Corgis. Ducky crossed to her and kissed her cheek.

"Donald? You look very handsome - now behave yourself!"

"Yes mother. Miss Williams is here if you need her. She has my cellphone number for emergencies, and your supper for 9 O'clock. Have a lovely evening." Even as he spoke to her, he knew she wouldn't recall a single word in five minutes.

"You have a lovely evening too dear. Watch out for unscrupulous women!" his mother warned as she pecked a kiss on his cheek.

Ducky smiled and left the house, waving at her as he got into the waiting cab.

-------------------

Abby opened her apartment door to be greeted by a walking bunch of flowers.

"Good evening Miss Scuito!" they said, and then Tim McGee's smiling face peered round them.

Abby giggled, "That is so sweet! Come on in!" and she stepped back to allow him into her home.

Tim stepped over the threshold and handed the flowers to Abby. It was then he saw the whole of her outfit, which rendered him almost speechless.

"Wow Abs - you look...well, amazing!" he gaped, goldfish impression-like.

Abby bobbed a curtsey and smiled at him. "Why thank you kind sir - you look pretty good yourself!"

Tim coloured, and turned round, "So, will I do? I mean, I'm not going to show you up?"

Abby leant over and kissed him on the cheek, "You're so sweet Tim! Of course you're not! Give me a minute to put these gorgeous and totally unexpected flowers in some water and we can go - okay?"

"Sure. I've booked a cab for about now, I hope that's okay?" Tim called to her as she went into the kitchen.

Abby momentarily appeared at the door, "You think of everything!" grabbing her purse and fan, she walked over to McGee who held out his arm.

"Miss Scuito? May I have the pleasure of escorting you this evening?"

"Why Mr McGee! Certainly!" Abby giggled she took his arm and they left her apartment.

------------------------

Gibbs checked his dressing table.

"Wallet - check. Cell - check. Keys - check." In his head he added, Nerves like taut wire? Check!

Even though he had told Abby and Ducky that he had no intention of attending tonight, somehow his mind had been changed earlier in the week.

Actually, it wasn't just "somehow".

Leroy Jethro Gibbs knew exactly why he had changed his mind.

It was partly because he wanted to see a certain dark haired colleague in a non-work situation and, perhaps, to dance with her. Perhaps more, but he refused to continue down that avenue of thought.

The other reason was that he could sense the excited anticipation in the office about the occasion, not justfrom all the younger agents, but more surprisingly Ducky.

"I can't believe you are going to this gala, thing!" Gibbs had told his friend over a late night coffee in the lab.

"Well, I haven't been to one of these occasions for years, and I always used to enjoy them before. Besides," he added, with a twinkle in his eye, "where else will I get the pleasure of dancing with Abby and Caitlin?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes at this.

"Now, Jethro, you know as well as I do that we all want you to come along. 'Kick back' as Abby calls it. She and Kate have been discussing their outfits for at least three weeks now y'know?"

Gibbs was aware, even though both women had been careful not to discuss it directly in front of him, he was aware of quiet conversations on the phone in the office and quick sketches on post-its in Abby's lab.

"It's just not my scene, Duck" he said, and hoped that would settle the matter.

And it was the truth anyway. He'd never been good at formal occasions, even when he was in the Corps. All that effort - why bother? As long as his hair was regulation length, he was clean-shaven and his clothes were clean and pressed, what else was there?

At least that was what he had been trying to tell himself.

Until last weekend when he had discovered his favourite coffee shop was "closed for improvements". It had forced him to hunt down a previous haunt across town. He'd tracked it down, and as he stood, sipping his coffee on the sidewalk, he'd seen the shop opposite.

Was it fate? Not that he believed in that. Only fools believed in fate.

Or coincidences. Or the like.

However, he couldn't deny that the shop in front of him seemed to hint that perhaps he should be changing his mind about the next weekend's plans.

It sold - and hired - formal wear.

He had stood weighing up the situation for several moments. Binning his empty coffee cup he crossed the street and entered the shop.

As he walked through the door he had made a deal with himself. If they did have a suit that fit him to his satisfaction - and was a reasonable price - he would go to the gala. If they didn't, well, he had plenty to do on his boat...

An hour later, he stepped out of the shop in slight shock.

A suit had been found and, on fitting, it could have been made for him.

The shop assistant hadn't intruded, merely said that if he wanted a hand or a different size in anything, just to use the call button. She had hoped he would - not many men this good looking ever came her way.

Sadly for her, the suit was a perfect fit. Gibbs had stepped out of the changing room to double check in the full length mirror that covered the whole changing room wall and all of a sudden all he could think of was "I wonder what Kate will look like?".

Shaking his head at this thought, he had decided that, yes, the suit was good.

The price was also good, as the shop assistant pointed out they were newly open and so not many people had discovered them yet, so they were offering a discount.

Gibbs booked the suit, paid his deposit and left the shop.

It had all seemed such a good idea at the time.

Now he stood, more dressed up than at any of his three weddings, wondering if the cologne he had used was too much.

His clock ticked loudly, and the chimes announced 1930 hours.

Gibbs pocketed his wallet and cell and headed out of his house to his car.

--------------------------------

Kate was eaten up by nerves.

What had possessed her!

That morning, she had been up and about early, been for an early workout and was just out of the shower when her cell had rung.

"Caitlin Todd"

"Kate! Hey, its Tony"

"Tony? What's the matter - tell me we haven't got a case! Not tonight!" Panic overwhelmed her - were all her careful preparations going to come to nothing?

"Hey Kate - calm! Nothing like that! Its about tonight - I can still make it, so don't panic. I just wondered, er…" uncharacteristically Tony hesitated.

"Wondered what?"

"If you would like me to come and pick you up? I have a cab coming and I can ask if he'll swing by your apartment, its not out of the way really."

Kate was stunned at Tony's thoughtfulness.

"Tony, that's very kind. Er, sure! What time should I be ready?"

"Great! About 7.30? That way we can be fashionably late?"

"Fine. I'll see you tonight at 7.30 then Tony. Hey, thanks again!"

"No problem Kate - till tonight then?"

And they had rung off.

Kate had met Abby for lunch, Abby thrilled that Tony was being so thoughtful around Kate. They had made their appointments in good time, both pleased with the results of their hair stylists and beauticians work.

And now it was 1930hrs and someone was knocking at Kate's door.

She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Tony stood in front of her, open mouthed at the sight before him.

"Wow Kate - you look amazing!" he finally stuttered.

Kate coloured, "You look pretty good too Tony" and he did, she had to admit it. In fact he looked more than "pretty good", Tony in a tuxedo really did show how attractive he is, she thought.

"So, are you ready?" Tony asked her.

"Sure! Let me grab my purse" Kate said as she reached for her bag.

"Oh! I nearly forgot - these are for you" Tony proffered Kate a small florists bouquet.

"Orchids! Tony! They are beautiful!" Kate gasped at his gift.

"You like them?" Tony had subtlety quizzed Abby about Kate's favourites earlier in the week.

"They must have cost you a fortune! Oh, they are perfect! Have we got a minute for me to put them in water?" Kate hurried through to her kitchen.

"Sure!" Tony called after her. It gave him the opportunity to see Kate from all angles as she spun round in her heels to find a vase.

She appeared a moment later, with a single bloom tucked into her hair.

"I couldn't resist it - does it look okay?" she asked, tilting her head so he could see.

"Kate, you look breathtaking" Tony breathed.

She coloured at both his gaze and words.

"Okay" Tony coughed to cover his embarrassment, "Shall we go?"

He proffered his arm to her.

Kate smiled radiantly at him.

"Why certainly!" she said as she draped her pashmina across her shoulders and took his arm.

As she stopped to lock the door, she paused a moment.

"Kate? You alright?" Tony looked at her.

Kate reached across and lightly kissed his cheek, "Thank you Tony - I really appreciate this. I hate walking into these things alone"

Tony felt her soft lips on his cheek and cheered inside.

"My pleasure Kate"

She retook his arm and they walked to the cab.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Usual disclaimer applies - I don't own NCIS and I'm not making any money from this. Okay?**

Apologies for the delay in posting - I've been having a disagreement with the computer/internet/posting bots... I explained a few things and it's sorted now... nothing like a bit of explaining to promote understanding!

Thank you so much for all your very kind reviews - I do appreciate them.

Please be aware: I've actually finished this story - it's being released in chapters to heighten your enjoyment levels! I'm not really evil though. Well, maybe the Diet Coke of evil perhaps... but, hey, if you really want something different to happen, I can always go back to the drawing board - just bear in mind that you'll have to deal with Know Your Dog afterwards!

Okay, you've waited long enough... on with the show!

* * *

The room was slowly filling up with people. All the men were in tuxedos and sharp suits, the women in a myriad of colours from the classic little black dress to almost eye-watering white, and every shade between. The orchestra was playing quietly in the background, lights spilled from chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and there was a gentle hum of conversation in the air. 

Abby and McGee stood by the table they had been allotted when they bought their tickets. Tim was nervously straightening his jacket and looking around.

"Are we too early? Should I have picked you up later?" he asked Abby.

She laid a gloved hand on his arm and smiled at him. "Tim, it's fine. Just relax. Look there's Ducky!" She waved at the older man who stood at the top of the staircase scanning the room.

Ducky saw Abby waving at him, raised his own hand in recognition and walked swiftly down the steps towards his friends. Abby met him halfway and hugged him.

"Ducky! You look fabulous!" she enthused, "Bit of a change from your scrubs!"

"Abigail! You look lovely, my dear. May I have a twirl?" Ducky asked.

"Certainly!" Abby giggled at him and spun round slowly so he could see the whole of her outfit.

Tim caught up with them. "Good evening Dr. Mallard" he said, holding out his hand.

Ducky shook the outstretched hand and smiled at McGee. "Good evening Tim - will you please call me Ducky? I think we've known each other long enough now, don't you?"

Tim nodded. "Okay, er, Ducky. Have you seen Kate or Tony?"

"You mean Kate AND Tony" grinned Abby, "They are sharing a cab!"

"Really?" Ducky mused, "Well, Tony does surprise us all, doesn't he?"

"Shall we all get a drink?" Tim asked.

"Yes - champagne all round" Ducky waved Abby forward. "After you Abby?"

They were just making their way to the bar when Abby heard Ducky and Tim both catch their breath at the same time. She turned and saw them both looking at the top of the staircase, where Tony and Kate were arm in arm and descending the steps. As they did, they saw their three friends. Tony raised his hand and Kate smiled at them. They walked up to Abby, Tim and Ducky, Kate's colour rising as they drew nearer. Abby stood back as Ducky and McGee both gaped at her friend and her appearance.

"Good evening Ducky, Tim - you both look very sharp" Kate said, smiling.

"Caitlin my dear, you are the most stunning woman in the room" Ducky enthused, then coughed and quickly added, "As are you Abby"

Abby waved her fan dismissively at him.

Tim was lost for words. "Wow Kate - that's, wow!"

"Great Proby - you really know how to shower a woman with compliments!" Tony rolled his eyes.

Kate nudged Tony with her elbow and threw him an exasperated look. "Tony! Thank you Tim, and Ducky, you are both very kind."

Right then, a waitress bearing a loaded tray of drinks arrived at their group.

"Kate? Drink?" Tony offered.

"Thank you Tony" Kate took the proffered glass, as did Abby, Tim and Ducky.

The band struck up with a Cole Porter classic "Let's Face The Music And Dance".

"Aw - I love this song!" Abby cried and began to tap her feet in time to the beat.

"Well, if Tim doesn't mind - would you like to dance?" Ducky offered.

"Tim?" Abby asked. Normally she wouldn't have, but as he was her escort, it seemed only fair.

Tim shook his head as he swallowed his drink. "No, I get the feeling that Dr. Mallard will be far better than me for this one!"

They headed back to their table where Abby left her bag and fan, then Ducky led her off to join the other couples on the dance floor. The remaining three friends watched as the M.E. led his dance partner round the floor.

"Wow! I didn't know Abby could dance like that!" Tony watched impressed,

"So, this is our table for tonight?"

"Yes, look, our names are all on the place cards" Tim pointed out.

Kate stood, counting the chairs. She frowned. "They have it wrong! There are five of us - and six chairs! Oh, I hope we haven't got a complete stranger sitting with us"

"The list in the middle just lists our names and 'plus one' but that's hand-written" Tim mused.

"I wonder who it is?" Tony asked.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see" Tim replied.

Outside, Gibbs got out of his car and locked the door. Damn the traffic! He thought. He should have been here twenty minutes ago! That accident on the freeway and the delay surrounding it had forced him to do some quick thinking and tearing up of side roads to get to the Gala in record time.

Still, he was here and there was no going back.

As he stood in the parking lot, Gibbs took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders and took a minute to listen to the music.

"Before the fiddler has fled" the sound of a female vocalist came floating across the cars, "Before they ask us to pay the bill, and while we still have the chance"

"Lets face the music and dance" Gibbs sardonically murmured.

Taking a deep breath, he slipped his keys into his pocket and stepped out towards the Gala.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Usual disclaimer – don't own them, not cashing in, blah, blah, woof woof…**

Many many thanks for all your kind reviews, I'm flattered you all like the way this is going. The dancing is about to kick off - so to speak – so cuddle up deep in the armchairs of your collective souls and enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

The band played on, the female singer swapped places with her male counterpart, and the song changed to "Come Fly With Me".

Tony turned to Kate. "Care to dance?"

Kate thought for a second. "Why not? Mind my toes DiNozzo!"

"Kate, please, it's a piece of cake!" He led her to the edge of the floor and skilfully started to dance with her.

Kate was pleasantly surprised by Tony's smooth moves. It must have shown in her face, because he smiled at her and said in her ear "See? I'm full of surprises!"

She laughed, despite herself.

Ducky and Abby had stepped off the floor as Kate had been led onto it, and they walked back to their table.

"Tim! You wanna dance?" Abby asked him.

"Oh! I don't know, er, whether I, er, I'm actually not very good?" McGee stuttered.

"Aw, c'mon!" Abby wasn't taking 'no' for an answer, "I'll be gentle with you!"

"Yes, go on Tim - take this lovely lady for a turn" insisted Ducky, sitting down with his drink.

"Okay, but I'm not very good..." McGee resigned himself to his fate.

Abby led him to the floor and he took her in his arms.

"Ready?" he asked.

"When you are!" Abby replied.

"Okay..." McGee took a deep breath, dredged his mind for memories of his mother teaching him steps for his college formals and started to move.

Abby found herself pleasantly surprised by his proficiency. They were soon moving in perfect harmony around the floor.

Kate nodded at Tony, pointing out their colleagues.

"Tim's a good dancer," she noted.

Tony laughed, "But not a patch on me, eh?"

Kate grinned at him, "Modesty is so your strong suit Tony!"

The song ended and they applauded briefly before the band struck up with "Beyond The Sea".

Tony turned back to Kate, and had just taken her hand when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He spun round, and found himself face to face with Gibbs.

"Boss!"

"DiNozzo. I believe this is my dance?" Gibbs coolly held his hand out toward Kate who was looking amazed that he was there. Her expression was open for all to see.

"May I have this dance Caitlin?" Gibbs asked.

Kate flushed and took his hand.

"Certainly Gibbs - if Tony doesn't mind?" she added with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Gibbs looked at Tony, completely impassive.

"Hey, I'll, er, take a breather," stammered Tony, not daring to refuse Gibbs his request.

"Thanks DiNozzo" Gibbs nodded at him as he drew Kate into a dance hold, and turned them to the other side of the floor.

As they turned and moved with the music, Kate tried to think about where she was - on a dance floor, dancing - with Gibbs.

"We didn't think you were coming tonight," she said.

"I changed my mind."

"I'm glad you did. We were wondering who our mystery table guest was!"

"I got the last ticket - and they had already printed out the table lists" he explained, trying to keep his mind on his steps and not think too much about having Kate in his arms.

"You look very, uh, handsome tonight Gibbs" she told him, hesitantly, "The tux suits you"

"Thanks Kate. You look breathtaking - if I may say so" he replied.

"Thank you Gibbs."

He held her closer and she could feel his breath on her cheek. Then Kate realised he was singing with the music -

"_Somewhere beyond the sea_

_She's there watchin' for me_

_If I could fly like birds on high_

_Then straight to her arms I'd go sailin'._

_It's far beyond the stars_

_It's near beyond the moon_

_I know beyond a doubt_

_My heart will lead me there soon"_

She took a sudden gasp as she realised he was singing to her.

Gibbs gently steered her round the floor till the song was finished, and after they had applauded, they went back to the table to be greeted by the rest of the team.

"Gibbs! Looking good!" Abby greeted him with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Boss! We didn't think you were coming!" McGee shook his hand.

"So I hear," Gibbs replied smiling at Kate.

"Jethro, I'm pleased to see you changed your mind - will you have a drink?" Ducky greeted his friend.

"I'm driving, so nothing alcoholic Duck" Gibbs nodded as the M.E. ordered him a drink.

"So..." Kate started

"Yes, so..." Tony picked up the conversation, or at least tried to.

"Are we going to stand here talking or are we going to dance?" Abby sensed the tension in air, "Gibbs - I saw you out there, You Sly Silver Haired Fox of mine!"

"Yeah, you were really good Boss!" McGee enthused, "Almost as good as

Ducky."

"Well, that's the benefit of a English university education" Gibbs noted, "Can I interest you in a dance Abs?"

"Sure!" Abby jumped up from her chair and took his arm.

Ducky reappeared with a tray of drinks.

"Ah - I see Jethro isn't letting the grass grow under his feet! Caitlin - will you indulge an old man?"

"Sure Ducky - where is he?" Kate said, smiling at his invitation.

"My dear, you may just have made my evening! Anthony, you don't mind if I take your charming partner away from you for a few moments?"

"No Duck, show us how it's done"

"Well, they seem to be playing our tune!" Ducky smiled as the band struck up with "Something's Got To Give" and he led Kate to the floor.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**As ever, the usual disclaimer applies - I don't own NCIS or anything like it.**

Thanks again for all the very kind comments, here's the next chapter. Brace yourselves for some slight emotional trauma though - but not too much! I hope you all continue to enjoy it, and thanks again for all of you who have set update alerts and submitted reviews, I bow to you all (Singers and Witches never curtsey!)!

* * *

The evening seemed to fly by. 

The band played song after song, taking a break while people politely dug into the buffet and mingled, taking time out to rest their feet from the demands of the dance floor. The team sat round their table, which was soon littered with the remains of their pickings from the buffet, talking and laughing, totally relaxed in each other's company.

When the orchestra started their second set, Tim jumped up and grabbed Abby's hand. "We have to dance to this one!" he said.

"Okay -" Abby threw him a quizzical look as they headed for the dance floor.

"What was that all about?" Gibbs asked Ducky quietly.

His friend smiled knowingly as the vocalist started singing "Witchcraft".

"Ah." Gibbs nodded and smiled.

The band finished with a flourish, and started with "I Won't Dance". Kate took a deep breath, stood up and held her hand out to Gibbs.

He looked up at her, mildly surprised, but pleasantly so. "Kate?"

"Gibbs?"

He stood up and took her hand, leading her back to the dance floor.

"When you dance

You're charming and you're gentle

Especially when you do the Continental

But this feeling isn't purely mental

For heaven rest us

I'm not asbestos

So that's why

I won't dance

Why should I?

I won't dance

How could I?

I Won't Dance

Merci Beaucoup

I know that music leads the way to romance

So if I hold you in my arms

I won't dance!"

The singer crooned to the couples on the floor. Kate felt oblivious to the other people around them, for the duration of the song she was only aware of looking into her partner's eyes and being held in his arms.

"My goodness, they make a handsome couple don't they?"

Tony flinched at this comment, as the voices from the table directly behind him carried. He was only too aware of the fact. He had been trying to ignore it all evening. If he was honest with himself, he had been trying for longer than that, but tonight it seemed he could no longer ignore it.

Despite that it wasn't encouraged, despite the fact that part of their boss' mantra was "Romance between agents doesn't work", that same boss was dancing with their colleague in a way that left very little room for any other interpretation.

Ducky saw the way the younger man beside him slumped at the sight of Kate and Gibbs moving together and sighed. He had feared this was the way things were going to go. He had only known Tony for a few years, but with years of experience Ducky knew the sight of a man enamoured of a woman. He had hoped that some other of Tony's many (fabled?) encounters would lead him away from Kate, but it obviously hadn't. And, in many ways, why should it?

Ducky, as Gibbs had told Kate once, was old, not dead. He appreciated the sight of beautiful woman as much as the next man. It was the problem of his profession that most of the women he did come into contact with were in no condition to be danced with.

And the next man was Anthony DiNozzo, he reminded himself.

"Tony - you don't want to be stuck here with an old man like me - there are dozens of very attractive young women here, why don't you work your magic with one of them?" he suggested, albeit a little heavy handed.

Tony tried to smile at Ducky. What was the point? If he wasn't dancing with Kate, why bother? All his careful preparations for the evening had come to nothing. "Nah, thanks Duck. If you don't mind, I'm feeling a bit warm in this" he motioned to his jacket, "Think I'll step outside for a little while" and with this he stepped out of the room.

Ducky watched him go.

"Oh dear" he sighed and returned to watch his friend and colleague enjoying himself.

He had seen Jethro like this only once before - at his first wedding. And look how that had turned out!

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Will you never learn?" Ducky tutted under his breath as the music changed to "I've Got You Under My Skin"

Tony walked through the hall, out the tall open doors into the small garden maintained in this small inner courtyard. The dark was softened by small lights hung in the solitary tree to the right of the fountain that spluttered in the centre.

Tony walked to the far end of the courtyard and sat under the tree, looking at the water bubble over the fountain's stone.

He sighed.

"I don't know why I bother," he said to himself.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Usual Disclaimer – Don't own 'em, I'm just playing. Not making any money – it's just for entertainment and to feed my growing review addiction!**

Again, many, many thanks for all your reviews, you are all too kind. I hope you continue to enjoy this story line. Watch out soon for an NCIS/SG-1 cross over to be published early in 2006, I shall be working on it over the Christmas break. Again, I bow to your superior taste in fanfic!

* * *

Tony sat alone on the bench under the tree in the courtyard garden. He could hear the music play, and the gentle buzz of conversation from the crowds of people inside. 

And, although he couldn't see, he knew that Kate was dancing with Gibbs.

That their boss had their colleague in his arms.

That Kate was enjoying it.

And that Tony wasn't.

By nature, Anthony DiNozzo wasn't the jealous type. By his own admission he had never kept a girlfriend long enough for it to become a problem. Here today, tomorrow? Well, that would take care of itself, it certainly wasn't up to him, now was it?

"I should have just stayed at home," he told himself.

The candles floating in the fountain made the water sparkle even more, and they almost blurred as Tony ran through the events of the evening. The music paused, then started again. This time the male vocalist was singing:

_"To you_

_My heart cries out "Perfidia"_

_For I find you, the love of my life_

_In somebody else's arms_

_Your eyes are echoing "Perfidia"_

_Forgetful of the promise of love_

_You're sharing another's charms_

_With a sad lament my dreams are faded like a broken melody_

_While the gods of love look down and laugh_

_At what romantic fools we mortals be"_

Inside the building, Kate and Gibbs had just stepped off the dance floor and made their way back to the table.

"Ducky - are you okay?" Kate asked.

"Yes, I'm just taking my ease here thank you Caitlin" the M.E. replied.

"Where have Abby and Tim got to?" Kate asked, looking around, then spying them on the dance floor, "Ah, I see them now!"

"Kate - can I get you a drink?" Gibbs asked her.

"Thanks, can I just have some water? It is kinda warm in here…"

Gibbs nodded and headed off to the bar. Kate sat down next to Ducky.

"Well, my dear, you seem to be even more popular than ever this evening." He told her.

Kate looked confused. "Yes, I can see that, Ducky! I've only danced with you guys! You, Tim, Tony and Gibbs." She counted them off. "I've had no tall dark and handsome stranger beat a path to my side, now have I?" she smiled at him.

"Not a stranger, no. Certainly a tall, dark good looking young man you work with has been, how can I put this? Quite bereft at your defection to another on the dance floor." Ducky raised an eyebrow and sipped at his wine.

"Who do you mean - surely not Tony?" Kate sat back in surprise, "Oh Ducky, surely you're joking!" Kate looked around again. "Where is he? Tell me he's not sulking? Or has he found another dance partner?" she said over her shoulder as she twisted and turned, still looking for him.

"I believe he said he was going to get some fresh air," Ducky told her and nodded to the far open windows.

Kate hesitated then picked up her pashmina. "Ducky?"

"Yes?"

"I'll be back." And with that she stood up and walked across the room and out into the courtyard.

Ducky smiled to himself as Abby and Tim returned to the table.

"Dr. Mall - Ducky, you look pleased?" Tim corrected himself.

"Well, its such a lovely evening!" the M.E. replied, then turned back to the young couple and engaged them in conversation.

Kate paused as she reached the tall open windows, letting her eyes accustom to the darkness. She saw a figure with his back to the window, sitting on a bench under the solitary tree in the small garden.

Quietly she walked down the steps, wrapping her pashmina more tightly around her shoulders as the temperature had dropped.

As she did so, the figure turned, and the light fell on the face of Tony DiNozzo.

"Hey DiNozzo - too much for you in there" Kate teased him gently, unaware of the undercurrents of her question.

Tony started slightly at her voice. Determined not to let her see how he felt - annoyed, angry, ignored, slighted, and more - he pulled himself together and turned to look at her.

"And how do you know I'm not here waiting here for a rendezvous with some lucky woman?"

"Hmmmm. Good point DiNozzo. Well, if that's the case, I'd better go hadn't I? I can't be cramping your infamous style..." Kate turned to go, but Tony jumped up and blocked her exit.

"Of course, I could just be here waiting for you Kate"

"And why in heaven's name would you be doing that?"

"Well, I suppose now you've tired of Gibbs you'll be needing another disposable dance partner."

"What!"

"Ahh, c'mon Katie - " he paused while she scowled. She hated being called that, and he was fully aware of it." The whole room has been watching you and him on the floor tonight."

"Th-that's not true!" Kate replied, but Tony could see, even in the dim lights, that she was embarrassed by this line of conversation.

"I know I was just the warm up boy here, Kate, I know that now, but don't you think you're both being a bit obvious out there?" Tony hadn't backed off at all from blocking Kate, and she started to step back, trying to find a way out of this situation.

"I don't know what you mean Tony. Besides, " she continued just a little too breezily, "I've danced with you. And Ducky. And even Tim. I can't see any favours bestowed there - or anywhere!"

As she tried to step around him, back up the stairs back into the room, Tony again blocked her.

"You've danced with _him_ more than anyone else." He told her, trying to keep the petulant child tone from his voice.

Kate sighed. "That's because he's asked more than anyone else Tony. Besides, could you say no to Gibbs?"

"Well, you do have a point I guess..."

"And he showed up when he categorically said he wasn't going to."

"Humph" Tony shrugged, "And now we know why."

"Why?"

"For you."

"Tony, that is ridiculous!"

"I don't think so Kate."

"Tony, this is stupid! What is your problem tonight!" Kate was angry now, really mad. How dare Tony pull a stunt like this? She had really been looking forward to and been enjoying this night, and now, like the younger sibling who won't leave you and your boyfriend alone when you're supposed to be "babysitting", Tony was laying this on her.

"I told you. You accept my offer of a cab ride, you look absolutely

stunning, we arrive together and then I get dumped like a bad date at the Freshman Prom 'cause Gibbs turns up. How do you think that makes me look? More to the point, how do you think that makes me feel? Huh? You up there dancing with him - with my flower in your hair?"

Kate gaped at him - speechless.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Usual disclaimer – don't own, not earning anything (except from my legit employment of course), it's purely for entertainment of the masses**

What can I say - thank you again for all the feedback and reviews! I continue to be amazed and flattered at your responses, again I bow to your superior tastes. I feel as high as Abby on too much Caf-Pow!

Now, trauma not, the slight dip continues, but things will get better and - well to say anymore would spoil the finish. Read On Dear Reader - let me know what you think!

Thanks again to my beta reader and poster - Know Your Dog…Tony in a small towel? Soon, sooooooon!

* * *

"Tony, I don't know what to say to you..." Kate started.

"Why bother Kate? You've obviously made your choice" Tony said and walked away from her.

"My choice?"

"Ah, c'mon Kate, don't play the dumb female here. It really doesn't suit you."

"Tony, you are being ridiculous again"

"Me? Ridiculous? I'm not the one playing two guys off against each other!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"If that's the closest I'm going to get to an apology, I guess we're done, aren't we?"

"I guess we are DiNozzo" Kate picked up the hem of her dress and marched up the stairs back into the room. She paused a moment to collect herself, and as she did so, Abby came over to her.

"I saw you come through the doors - are you okay?" she asked her friend.

Kate blinked heavily. She was damned if she was going to cry in front of her friend. Damn DiNozzo! She thought.

"Not really Abbs. In fact, I'm going home."

"No! Kate, its not even midnight! Why - what's happened? Is it something we've done?"

"Abby, please believe me, its nothing you, or Tim, or Ducky have done. I just think its best if I leave."

"Kate, please don't. Look, we'll step outside for a few, talk to me - please don't just leave like this?" Abby pleaded with Kate.

Kate caught a stray tear as it escaped her eye. "Okay."

"I'll meet you in the lobby in a couple of minutes - don't worry, I won't tell the guys. Promise me you won't take off?"

"I promise"

"Good. I'll just be a second" Abby took off to the table to pick up her wrap and cell. Tucking the compact phone into the hidden pocket of her dress and making her apologies she walked to the lobby.

Kate was there, standing in the shadows. Abby took her friend's arm, and the stepped out the main doors of the building along deserted streets of the base.

"C'mon Kate, spill. You were really looking forward to tonight, and now you can't wait to get away. What's happened?"

Kate took a deep breath, shuddering slightly as she fought not to cry. "Tony."

"Tony? What has he done?"

"Nothing much."

"Kate, he must have done something! You two arrived together, and I have to admit, you looked cute together! You've danced together too, and it was going so well - have you argued?"

Kate looked down at the sidewalk. She nodded.

"What about?"

"Gibbs"

"Gibbs! What's that ab- oh." The penny dropped. "Tony is upset about that."

Kate's head shot up. "That?"

"Kate, as your friend, I have to tell you. I've noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"Noticed how you and Gibbs are. With each other."

"I don't know what you mean!" Kate retorted.

"Kate, c'mon! He's a good-looking guy, even if he is, well, older than I normally go for."

"This from the girl who dated her 60 year old tutor in college!"

"He was 62 actually! Anyway, we're not talking about me! We're talking about the Silver Haired Fox."

"How come you can call him that and get away with it?"

"Well, in my case, familiarity has bred acceptance - not contempt! Kate, I can see you're attracted to Gibbs, and I don't need my degree in Forensics to see that."

Kate stopped as Abby said this. She turned to her friend. "Abby, I'm going to tell you this now, and you have to swear it remains between us - and no one else."

Abby thought for a second. "Okay. I promise. Not even on pain of death."

Kate took a deep breath. "I am attracted to Gibbs. He is one of the most fascinating men I have ever met. He's intelligent, and sharp minded, and his analytical skills are amazing! He can be maddening, sure, and when he's got the bit between his teeth about something - like that terrorist guy - you just know he won't let go till he gets a result. He can be rude, and abrasive and short tempered and can drive you up the wall with his single-mindedness!"

"Preaching to the choir here! Kate, I know all of this. He has his good points too you know?"

"Abby I know! He can be so kind and thoughtful. Look how he was with the Commander's daughter, the one who was blind? He can be charming and even flirtatious, which has never failed to amaze me! The man has been married three times, so he must be doing something right!"

"Yeah, but all those ended in acrimonious divorce Kate!"

"I know! It doesn't stop me being attracted to him though." Kate clenched her fists; frustrated at the situation she was in. "He is one of the most complex people I have ever known, let alone worked with. He is at the same time the best and yet worst boss I have ever worked for. There were nights when I first started working with you guys when I went home and sobbed, when I wondered if I had made the right call, should I have accepted Gibbs' offer of a place on the team? I know now I was meant to be here, that it's where I belong, but that doesn't make it easy."

"I knew you struggled at first, but I never knew you were finding it so tough." Abby told her friend.

"You helped me, you really did, and still do. Abby, I don't know how I'd cope if I didn't have you as my friend" Kate told her, "And then I realised that Ducky had taken me under his wing and I wasn't even aware of it! I spent so much time trying to keep up with everyone, trying not to let anyone see how nervous I was about this new career, that I didn't realise I was already part of the team till I turned round one day and saw it."

"Kate, you never acted nervous. You always seem so calm and assured – I think that kinda threw a lot of people. Oh! Not me, hey, I've seen agents come and go, but the way we all are right now is special - you do know that don't you?" Abby asked her.

"Special? C'mon Abby, we are good at what we do, damn good, but even I know it can't last forever. One of us will get promoted, or be posted someplace, and that'll be that."

"That's what makes this important Kate. Gibbs, Tony, You, McGee, Me and Ducky - even Jimmy Palmer, this is the best team I've ever been part of, and it's great! That's what makes this so hard."

"Abby, nothing is going to happen here. Other than dancing with Gibbs, I'm not going to act on this attraction, hard though it is at times." She smiled sadly. "Besides, it's not like its mutual."

"Actually I think it is." Abby paused while Kate absorbed this.

"What! Abby, don't mess with me here!"

"Kate, this isn't something I would mess with! He doesn't think anyone notices him watching you - in a non-stalky way obviously. C'mon girl, the man is Spec. Ops trained with the Marines! If he doesn't want you to know something - from what's in your annual report to how he feels about you, he certainly isn't going to give that information away."

"Abby, how do you know this?"

"That he likes you? He remembers the way you like your coffee, and never remembers anyone else's order like that. He appraises you when you're not watching - and even if he works late…"

"Abby he works late every night"

"Let me finish! Okay, so when he works late, he quite often finishes straight after you. I've come up a couple of times and seen him standing by the window making sure you are safely in your car."

"Abby, stop this! Listen, nothing can happen here - okay? Not only is he my boss - repeat - my BOSS, he's the one to have said to me - in Gitmo - 'Rule 12 - Romance between agents never works'. Abby, if that's not laying it on the line, I don't know what is."

"So, you've never been attracted to someone you've worked with and it's worked?"

"I'd be lying if I said No. It just makes things difficult if it all goes bad."

"I can see that. Hmmmm."

"What's that for?"

"Well, as well as Gibbs watching you, you do know that Tony does the same - right?"

"Tony! He never has time surely? He keeps so busy with his string of disposable one-night stands and plethora of so-called dates! Besides, the bickering between us should be enough to warn him off. He's childish, and arrogant and annoying and superficial and, and, and, and..." Kate trailed off.

"And it doesn't stop you being attracted to him either?" Abby asked wryly.

"Truth?" Kate replied sheepishly.

"Truth."

"No. It doesn't."

"A-ha! I knew it!"

"Great. Well, there you go Abbs. I'm stuck between the Devil and Deep Blue Sea. I am attracted to both my colleague and my Boss. Casanova or self-proclaimed Bastard. Aren't I a lucky girl?"

"Kate, you don't have to make a choice you know. Hey, Gibbs is the one who told you about his Rule 12"

"Romance between agents doesn't work? Oh yeah. I know. What a mess I'm making of tonight!"

"Kate, you're not doing anything wrong!"

"I'm not so sure. I come here with Tony but let myself be monopolised by Gibbs."

"Ever tried saying 'no' to Gibbs?"

"That's exactly what I said to Tony! He wouldn't listen! He said I'd used him! I really haven't y'know. We - Okay, I hoped Gibbs would come along tonight, but he was so adamant that he wouldn't, I had reconciled myself to his decision. So, when he did show, I felt I owed him a few dances – okay don't look at me like that!" she responded to Abby's raised eyebrow "A few dances - as a thank you for coming along. And, anyway - he's danced with you too!"

"He has. More with you though..."

"He's a good dancer! So is Tony - and when I haven't been dancing with Gibbs, I've mainly been with Tony - dancing and talking - so it's not like I've ignored him." Kate threw her arms in the air in despair, "Men! They drive a woman mad!"

"So," Abby asked her friend, "What are you going to do?"

"Well, we've been out here long enough" Kate stood tall, put her shoulders back and pulled out her compact mirror to check her make up. "I think we should go back in there so I can try and sort this mess out."

"Okay! Lead on My Lady!" Abby curtsied to her friend and they made their way back to the Gala with purposeful steps.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Usual Disclaimer – don't own NCIS, only writing for entertainment purposes, yadda, yadda, yadda…**

My lords, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the last chapter of this fanfic christened A Kiss To Build A Dream Upon. Listen to the song, read the fanfic, wait patiently for the new Season of NCIS to start in January here in the UK!

I'm pleased you all seem to have enjoyed it, thank you for your many kind reviews I do appreciate them. I am inspired to write more - and will do so.

My thanks to Know Your Dog for beta and posting, to DB for creating NCIS and Louis Armstrong for the song title.

And now, on with the story!

* * *

"Ducky - where's Kate gone?" 

"I believe she and Abby have stepped outside for a breath of fresh air Jethro." Ducky replied, watching as his friend swept the room with his eyes.

"Didn't she just get back inside?"

"She did."

"Ducky - why did she step outside before - and who with?" Gibbs growled.

Ducky placed his drink on the table, grateful that Tim McGee had gone to talk to some friends on another table and Tony had just disappeared. "I believe.." he started.

"You believe a lot things Duck - tell me what's going on."

"She went to find Anthony and talk to him."

"Why?"

"She thinks he was annoyed with her, so she went to talk to him about it."

"Why would DiNozzo be annoyed with Kate?"

"Do you want me to be frank with you?"

"When are you anything but? We've known each other long enough."

"Very well. You may not like what I have to say though..."

"Out with it!"

"Anthony was annoyed, upset even, because he felt that Kate was spending too much time dancing with you. In short, he's jealous."

"Oh please!" Gibbs snorted derisively, "He can be so immature for a fully qualified agent."

Ducky weighed his next response carefully. "I think, and this is purely my opinion you understand, that he has reason to be, don't you?"

Gibbs stared at this friend. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Jethro, I am your friend. I am also Kate and Anthony's friend. You have to know that your, well, behaviour around Caitlin, and hers around you has been noticed for a little while now. Oh, not officially, but Abby has certainly mentioned it to me. And Tony's behaviour tonight has only confirmed our joint theories."

"Ducky, I am their boss - do you really think I would jeopardise anyone's career for the sake of a 'romance'?" he put a bitter tone on the last word.

"No, but we cannot help who we are attracted to."

"Doesn't mean you have to act upon it."

"No, I agree. However, you made it perfectly clear that you would not attend this evening, yet here you are."

"And I'm not allowed to change my mind?"

"It is unusual for you to do so."

"You were all pressuring me to be here - you too"

"I was Jethro, and I am pleased that you decided to come along. But it has rather bought matters to a head."

"Matters? You wanna make that a little more vague for me Ducky?"

"Kate. You know she admires you as more than a colleague and line manager? Of course you do." Gibbs said nothing, just rolled his empty glass around in his palms. "And I know you admire and respect her as a colleague - and more." He paused. "I'm not saying you are going to act on this, but I have to say, watching you both on the dance floor tonight, well, Anthony was certainly not the only one to notice how much of a, er, couple, you made."

"Ducky, enough." Gibbs' voice dropped to the very edge of audibility, "You're right. I do admire Kate, very much so. But you know about Rule 12 - Romance between agents just doesn't work. I also respect her too much too ruin her career. My track record with the opposite sex hasn't exactly been successful has it?" he added wryly, leaning back in his chair.

"Show me a man who has!"

"Okay Duck, I'll tell you what. I'll keep out of whatever Kate and Tony have to talk about and see what happens - that suit you?"

"I think you know it's for the best."

"But I swear..." Ducky watched as his friend's ice blue eyes flashed. "He messes about with her -or hurts her in the slightest and I won't be held responsible for my actions."

"I understand. For what its worth, should you wish for my opinion, I think it's a shame."

Silence.

"However, timing, as I'm sure you're all too aware, has a lot to do with relationships."

"You know that's never been my strong suit Duck."

* * *

Kate and Abby marched - or at least walked purposefully in high heels – back in to the lobby. 

"Kate, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I do. I am not having our evening wrecked because Tony has decided to throw a tantrum!"

"Oh I agree! But, Kate?"

"Yes?"

"You might, er, want to go and y'know, repair your make up?" Abby motioned towards her friend's face.

"Arrggh! Do I look a total mess?" Kate was horrified.

"Well, not total..." Abby smiled encouragingly, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. You go back to the guys and I'll go and freshen up."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few then." Abby watched Kate head for the ladies room, then headed back to the table where she could see Ducky and Gibbs talking.

"Gentlemen! I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" she asked brightly.

"Abby! A delight to have you back - are you and Kate well?" the M.E. asked her.

"Sure! We just decided to take a little time out from the glittering lights and fascinating company! We couldn't stay away though, so here we, well, here I am." Abby grinned and slid her arm through Ducky's.

"Where's Kate?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, you know us girls, Gibbs. She's just retouching her make up. She won't be long. So," she said hoping to move the conversation on, "what have you been talking about?"

"Merely the way of the world Abby." Ducky replied, maybe a little too quickly, "But tonight is not a night for serious discussion - and the evening is coming to an end soon. Would you like to dance?"

Abby stood up. "Sure!"

"Are you sure McGee won't mind?" Gibbs asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"McGee is entertaining himself over there - " Abby nodded and waved to Tim as he stood chatting with friends who had come over from Norfolk for the evening, "so I'm a free agent!"

She and Ducky moved to the dance floor again as the band played "It had to be you".

* * *

Kate looked in the mirror, and silently thanked Abby for suggesting she retouch her make up. Her mascara had run slightly after her run in with Tony, and she repaired this, then applied more lip gloss. She appraised her hair and decided that it would do, though the orchid she had tucked in the complicated French twist at the beginning of the evening was looking a little, well, tired. 

"Just like me" she sighed.

She tucked her makeup back into her evening bag and checking her appearance in the full length mirror once more, she stepped out of the bathroom door.

And straight into Tony.

"DiNozzo!"

"Hey Kate" he replied sheepishly.

"So, you working up for round two?" Kate started, still annoyed at him.

"No! Listen, I came to apologise!" Tony held his hands up defensively.

Kate stopped herself from replying sarcastically. "Okay."

"So," Tony paused and glanced round the lobby, "are we going to stand here in front of the ladies room, or…?"

Kate smiled, despite herself. She looked round and saw a couch tucked away under a staircase. She motioned towards it.

Tony nodded and let her lead the way over to it. They both sat down, Tony angling himself so he could look Kate in the eye.

"Kate," he started.

"Tony," she said at the same time.

They both stopped and smiled at each other.

"Timing, huh?" Kate said.

"Yeah. Kate?"

"Yes Tony?"

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"You know full well. I'm sorry for spoiling your evening, for picking a fight, for accusing you of messing with me, for… for, well, everything I've done wrong this evening."

Kate sat silent for a moment.

"Tony, I'm sorry for flying off the handle. I'm sorry too."

"You're sorry?"

"Yes. I'm sorry you felt I ditched you when Gibbs turned up, and I'm sorry you've felt ignored and slighted." She paused. "I want you to know I really appreciate you giving me a ride tonight and for dancing with me. Until our argument, I was really enjoying myself, and I hoped you were too."

"I was, I just got, well, stupid."

"Hmm, well, I won't argue with that!" Kate smiled at her friend and laid her hand on his arm.

"Can we agree to forgive each other and try and enjoy ourselves again?"

"Well, I don't know Kate" Tony said looking serious, "not if you keep stepping on my feet when we dance...!"

He looked up at her and Kate realised he was teasing her again. Despite herself she laughed. "Tony! You are incorrigible!"

"I know - that's why you love me!"

"Hmph! Don't push your luck!"

Tony stood up and offered his arm. "Miss Todd - I believe it's time I showed you how a true Italian dances?"

Kate stood up and listened to the music coming from the next room.

"It had to be you?" she asked incredulously.

"I think it's suitable!" he replied, winking at her.

Kate raised her eyes to the ceiling but took his arm. They re-entered the room together and headed for the dance floor.

Ducky saw them come in again together, smiling, and allowed himself a grin himself over Abby's shoulder.

Gibbs also saw them, and sighed internally. "Timing." He murmured.

Kate and Tony and Ducky and Abby danced round the floor.

The music changed again to "Volare" and the male vocalist stepped up to the microphone.

_"Sometimes the world is a valley of heartaches and tears_

_And in the hustle and bustle, no sunshine appears_

_But you and I have our love always there to remind us_

_There is a way we can leave all the shadows behind us_

_Volare, oh oh_

_Cantare, oh oh oh oh_

_Let's fly way up to the clouds_

_Away from the madd'ning crowds_

_We can sing in the glow of a star that I know of_

_Where lovers enjoy peace of mind_

_Let us leave the confusion and all this disillusion behind_

_Just like birds of a feather a rainbow together we'll find_

_Volare, oh oh_

_Cantare oh oh oh oh_

_No wonder my happy heart sings_

_Your love has given me wings_

_Sometimes the world is a valley of heartaches and tears_

_And in the hustle and bustle, no sunshine appears_

_But you and I have our love always there to remind us_

_There is a way we can leave all the shadows behind us_

_Volare, oh oh_

_Cantare, oh oh oh oh_

_nel blu dipinto di blu_

_felice di stare lassù_

_Volare, oh oh_

_Cantare, oh oh oh oh_

_nel blu dipinto di blu_

_felice di stare lassù_

_Penso che un sogno così non ritorni mai più_

_mi dipingevo le mani e la faccia di blu_

_poi d'improvviso venivo dal vento rapito_

_e incominciavo a volare nel cielo infinito,infinito_

_Volare, oh oh_

_Cantare oh oh oh oh_

_No wonder my happy heart sings_

_Your love has given me wings_

_No wonder my happy heart sings_

_Your love has givin me wings"_

Kate couldn't help but giggle as Tony crooned along with the singer, especially when the song was in Italian.

The music played on, moving onto "That's Amore", causing Tony to continue his best Dean Martin impression, making Kate laugh even more.

Then the band announced that they were going to close the gala with their last two numbers.

Kate leaned over to Tony and whispered in his ear,

"You won't mind if I dance with Gibbs one last time will you?"

Tony paused before leading Kate over to their boss.

"Kate. Tony." Gibbs nodded at them. "I was just about to leave."

Kate leaned over to him, "Not before I get to dance with you again Gibbs" She reached across and took his unresisting hand.

Gibbs wasn't quite sure - and it was an unfamiliar sensation. "Kate?"

"Boss, you can't turn a lady down - can you?"

"No! He can't… besides; Kate has had Tony to herself most of the night, c'mon DiNozzo, you owe me a dance!" Abby arrived back at the table with a slightly breathless Ducky.

"Yes, Anthony, my partner has slightly more energy than I have left" Ducky said as he sat down heavily.

"Abby - have you been wearing Ducky out?" Tony teased his friend. Abby rolled her eyes at him and winked at Ducky.

"He's still spry aren't you Ducky?"

"I have my moments my dear" the M.E. replied and waved them off.

Gibbs was standing up, Kate still had his hand in hers, but until she pulled him to the dance floor, Gibbs didn't honestly have a clue what to say.

"So, Kate"

"Gibbs"

"Why am I here?"

"Because you deserve it."

"Why?"

"Gibbs, you're here when you said you wouldn't be, and I figure this hasn't been an easy evening for you - you being the social animal you aren't!" Kate gently told him, "Besides, Tony keeps treading on my feet!"

"Ah"

"That's my Gibbs" Kate smiled up at him, "Man of few words..."

The band started to play "The Nearness Of You".

Gibbs drew her closer to him and they moved slowly round the floor together, both listening to the words and feeling the physical contact of the other.

_"It's not the pale moon that excites me _

_That thrills and delights me, oh no _

_It's just the nearness of you _

_It isn't your sweet conversation _

_That brings this sensation, oh no _

_It's just the nearness of you _

_When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me _

_All my wildest dreams come true _

_I need no soft lights to enchant me _

_If you'll only grant me the right _

_To hold you ever so tight _

_And to feel in the night the nearness of you"_

At the end of the song, Gibbs reluctantly let Kate go. She looked up and smiled at him. "Thanks" she said softly.

He looked at her, smiling back at her.

"Hey, you two are blocking the floor!" Abby interrupted their thoughts.

"Abby. I was just leaving" Gibbs said to her.

"Oh, no, you're not!" Abby laid her hand on his arm, "I've saved the last dance for you!"

"Well, Kate, I guess that means you get the benefits of my moves on the dance floor for the last time?" Tony nudged her.

"Benefits may not be quite the word I would have chosen!" Kate teased him.

The organisers got up on stage and thanked everyone for attending, saying how much money had been raised and encouraging everyone to thank the band for their performance. The vocalists and conductor were given bouquets of flowers, and returned their thanks.

They announced the last number and the dance floor was suddenly packed.

_"Give me a kiss to build a dream on_

_And my imagination will thrive upon that kiss_

_Sweetheart, I ask no more than this_

_A kiss to build a dream on_

_Give me a kiss before you leave me_

_And my imagination will feed my hungry heart_

_Leave me one thing before we part_

_A kiss to build a dream on_

_When I'm alone with my fancies_

_I'll be with you_

_Weaving romances_

_Making believe they're true_

_Give me your lips for just a moment_

_And my imagination will make that moment live_

_Give me what you alone can give_

_A kiss to build a dream on_

_When I'm alone with my fancies_

_I'll be with you_

_Weaving romances_

_Making believe they're true_

_Give me a kiss to build a dream on_

_And my imagination will thrive upon that kiss_

_Ah sweetheart, I ask no more than this_

_A kiss to build a dream on"_

The music faded, and the appreciative audience applauded once more.

As the crowd left the room, people talking and joking, laughing and smiling, the team collected their things and headed for the doors.

"Thank you all for a lovely evening - I shall see you all on Monday?" Ducky said as they walked towards the waiting cab.

"Night Ducky!" Abby said, and she pecked him on the cheek.

"G'Night Dr. Mallard" Tim added.

"Yep, bright and early." Tony nodded.

"Can we enjoy the rest of the weekend?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm so pleased we all made it tonight" smiled Kate.

"A marvellous idea Caitlin" Ducky concluded. He was the first to leave, waving from the cab window.

"I love that man!" Abby said returning the gesture. Tim looked a little downcast at this. "Don't worry McGee - you're still my number one!" she said, taking his arm. Tim smiled at her and they flagged down the next cab in the rank.

"Night guys!" Tim said as Abby hugged Kate and Tony and kissed Gibbs on the cheek.

"Night Abby" Kate waved at her friend.

Tony, Kate and Gibbs stood on the sidewalk. The next cab rolled up.

"Kate?" Tony opened the door for her. "You want to share a ride home?"

"Thanks Tony" Kate smiled at him, "You gonna walk me to my door?"

"I could come through it...!" he grinned at her.

"DiNozzo, you never change!" Kate shook her head at him. She turned to Gibbs. "Night then Gibbs"

"Night Kate, Tony"

Kate paused a minute, then reached up and kissed Gibbs on the cheek. "Thanks for coming tonight, Jethro" she told him, then got into the cab.

"Night Boss."

"DiNozzo?"

"Boss?"

"Just to her door - understand?"

"Oh yeah Boss - just to the door." Tony got into the cab and it moved away from the sidewalk. Kate looked over her shoulder and waved at Gibbs just before it turned the corner.

Smiling to himself, Gibbs walked across the parking lot to his car.

Under his breath he sang.

_"Give me a kiss to build a dream on_

_And my imagination will thrive upon that kiss_

_Ah sweetheart, I ask no more than this_

_A kiss to build a dream on"_

FINI


End file.
